A Love You Can't Resist
by CoralineDaughtry
Summary: An arranged marriage has Buffy appalled of her husband to be, a rebellious British punk named Spike who is amused with her distaste towards him and makes it his number one priorty to irritate her for his own personal amusement.


**A Love You Can't Resist**

AU Spuffy fanficion with a touch of William ALL HUMAN

**Summary:**

Having been told while growing up that an arranged marriage would be in her future, Buffy Summers is impassive about the subject as it has always been natural to her. But when the day arrives and she finally meets her husband to be, a young British Punk of the name William 'Spike' Giles, she is appalled at the thought that she must marry a man so vulgar and rebellious as him. While Spike on the other hand is quite amused with the distaste she has taken to him and makes it his number one priority to drive her around the bend.

**Authors Note:** If you are wondering why this looks so familiar it is because I have posted this before but took it down because I was not happy with it. But now that I have gotten a Beta Reader- the wonderful, fantastic, and amazing **Spuffy_Obsessed -** I am finally happy with this chapter. I am new at writing, this being my first fanfiction ever, so I would understand if it does not grab too much attention but as Joss Whedon once said "I would rather have a show that a _100 _people need to see rather then _1000_ people like to see." In my case fiction not show. :D

The way Spike is described is the way he looked in the 'Fool for Love' and 'Lie's My Parent's Told Me' 1977 New York flash backs.

**Setting:** Present day North West England in the country. The manor that I pictured to be the Summer's is a manor called Muckross Manor. You can type it into google and see it there if you wish.

**Disclaimer:** I got the idea of this fan fiction from a very good friend of mine, **x0xchelziebabex0x**, who I am getting into BTVS and graciously gave me the permission to write my own BTVS Spuffy version of the one that she wrote, except with out the other guy. Her version is of the movie the Covenant and is called 'Torn'. Thank you very much **x0xchelziebabex0x**. I love you :D.

Buffy The Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and I do not claim to own it or the characters as I am not that smart. Joss Whedon is my God and it is him I worship. All hail Joss! (sorry if I offended anyone religiously)

* * *

**Prologue:**

As the light of dawn poured through the veil of curtains a warm and calming atmosphere was created in the room. Buffy, however, was not as soothed by the beauty of the setting as she normally would have been. A shock of realization had struck her in the early hours of morning so powerful that it had her nerves in a twist ever since.

Laying in bed next to the man her parents had arranged for her to wed, Buffy wondered when and how all of this had begun. Studying his features so soft and innocent as they contradicted the way he was when consciousness had him in it's grasp, Buffy found her answer.

When was at the time he had begun to let his iron guard slip and show her of the man which he hid inside and away from the world. Her inquiring mind had began to wonder what such tragedy could have driven a man to the lengths of turning his back on the faith of humanity and becoming so cold and bitter.

How was as simple as when. Her heart was painted gold and swelled at the thought that she could rescue the man hidden within and call him her own. She had hoped so dearly that she could find a bit of light in this darkness which she was exiled to live in.

Now as she watched him reach out for her with but a whisper of her name on his lips, Buffy knew that she had found her light within the darkness. This gave her the assurance she needed to now grasp that light and make it shine so brightly that it would eventually leave no darkness left behind it in it's wake.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**You Can't Turn Back Now, Not That You Ever Could Before**

Morning had long since risen upon the rolling green acres of the Summers Estate, indicating to those who breathed life through the large Victorian manor to begin the new day that morning had brought them. It was in the early hours of dawn that the staff of the manor had abided by the wish that morning had and began the new day in which it brought. It was not just any new day though. This new day was one that the entire Summers family had been waiting for in both anticipation and fear. It was the day that Elizabeth Summers would finally meet the man her parents had chosen for her to wed.

She descended from a family whose utmost held tradition for generations had been arranged marriages. She had grown immapsive to the subject as one would if introduced to at such an early age. Already accepted long ago that it would be her parents who chose the man that she would spend the rest of her life legally bound to, Buffy had no room to feel resentment towards them but was merely anxious to know their choice of whom it was that they had decided most suitable for her.

Would he be kind and gentle, or strict and harsh? When she had actually begun to feel the affect of the hormones during the stages of puberty and boys no longer held the stigmatism of cooties Buffy wondered if her future husband would hold good looks.

She had imaged that once her parents had made their decision final they would then share with her the details of whom it was that they had betrothed her to. Since she could remember, fantasies of a well advised and handsome young man, who would fall instantly in love with her upon first sight, plagued her mind in hopes that he would be the sort of man that her parents would choose for her. But two years had passed since they had made their conclusion and the most they had told her was that his family was indeed well respected and shared the same tradition of arranged marriage as they did, leaving the details of him untouched.

From the library window Buffy watched the black Rolls-Royce Phantom as it rolled up the long cobblestone driveway to the manor, bringing with it a chilling sense of dread, which rendered her breathless and immobile. She feared the car for inside it was her future, the man she would spend the rest of her life with whether she was happy with the choice her parents had made or not.

She quietly hummed a prayer under her breath, her eyes fluttering closed in hopes that whoever came out of the car and would be her future husband was someone she could grow and love.

Muffled footsteps hurried their way down the corridor; each stride promising Buffy's listening ears that their destination would be the library. Sure enough in a matter of seconds the footsteps were no more and taking their place was a soft and urging feminine voice. " Miss Summers?"

Butterflies were an understatement as they were too small. A swarm of something much larger fluttered in the pit of Buffy's stomach, wrecking havoc upon her nerves. Though she knew it was a maid sent up to give her mother's request that she join her and her father in the drawing room to greet their guests, Buffy could not help but feel as if she were a criminal of the late 19th century readying herself for the gallows.

"Miss Summers!" The maid urged again but this time more wearily for she was on strict orders to hurry Buffy to the drawing room before their guests were escorted there. She stood in the threshold of the room waiting on her last few frightened and impatient nerves. "Your mother has requested your presence in the drawing room to greet your guest upon their arrival."

Though, she wanted nothing more then to childishly ignore and refuse to comply with the poor maid who was only trying to follow her orders, Buffy's sensible mind overpowered all else as she found her self standing up and forcing a smile upon her lips. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get to so caught up in my own little world there." She apologized with a short, embarrassed laugh and made her way to the door where the maid stood waiting.

"Your apology isn't needed Miss Summers." The maid assured her as she closed the library door behind them and began a quick pace back to the drawing room with Buffy in tow.

The corridor of the west wing was quiet and deserted that morning as most of the staff were to prepare for the Summers special guests. "You know, it's quite understandable that you're nervous. I'm sure your parents were too when they went through the same thing you're going through now. " She threw a reassuring smile over her shoulder to Buffy in hopes that it would help ease her worry. "They wouldn't have settled for someone who they thought was ill fit for you, I'm certain. You're their only daughter, they'd want you to be just as happy as they are."

Buffy tried to return a smile but the truth was that talking about the subject just made her even further uneasy. Instead she nodded politely. "I'm sure you're right. I guess my nerves just have a mind of their own." She let out another short laugh and waited for the maid to look away before worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, a habit Buffy had always done when nervous. But she had no reason to be nervous because, just as the maid had said, her parents would not have chosen someone inadequate for her and the family. Even knowing this, why was it that Buffy still had a dreadful feeling that something not to her liking was about to happen?

The distance between the library and the drawing room was short. Buffy's busy mind had made the trip even shorter, because in no time at all she found herself standing in front of the drawing room and staring at the door, getting that same feeling again that walking in there was like walking to the gallows. As she waited for the maid to open it the moments seemed to slow. In this time so many thoughts swirled around in Buffy's mind at once she almost could not sort one out from another. For the ones she was able to identify, Buffy realized that they were out of fear and did not wish to rethink them again.

The door to the drawing room was now held wide open by the maid who lingered impatiently as she had in the library. Within her mind Buffy could hear the drum roll playing as those who were there to watch her death waited nobly. Buffy so desperately wished that she were coward enough to listen to her fears and childishly refuse to enter the drawing room as she had wish in the library that she could refuse to follow the maid. But as she had in the library her sensible mind overpowered her childish desires as she found herself already passing through the threshold of the drawing room.

Buffy's feet had carried her just inside of the room but no further when she saw that her parents and their special guests they had been expecting were already seated and staring at her with blank expressions from across the room. The special guests who Buffy had been waiting to meet now for two years were the young man she was to wed and his parents.

There on the nearest couch were Buffy's parents Hank and Joyce Summers. In front of them sat a regular looking middle aged couple and a slouching young man with spiked shock white hair. His face had high chiselled cheek bones that lead up to his shocking, azure eyes that were brought out even more with the heavy black eyeliner that lined his eyes. Over his left eye an eye brow piecing sat and brought attention to the scar beside it. His clothes matched his dark look which was a black muscle shirt, covered in safety pins, with a tear beginning at the neck line and continuing a little ways down his chest, showing the dog chain around his neck that was fastened by a gold padlock.

Buffy stared at the young man, who took on a great resemblance to the British rock singer Billy Idol, in horror. Surprising not only herself but her parents as well, she let out the words they all knew that she was thinking but never would have expected such a well-mannered and proper young woman to say aloud: "Oh, you have got to be kidding me! You don't really expect me to marry that do you?"

A soft but rich chuckle escaped from the young man's smirking lips and rippled through the room. He brought his hands together behind his inclined head and gave Buffy a cheeky smile as he took in the sight of her. "I like her. She's got spunk." His eyes brightened with amusment as he watched annoyance play across her features.

* * *

AN:// I hope you enjoied it and reviews are required! Nah just kidding, but they are much appreciated. :D I would love to know what you thought :D


End file.
